


Working Vacation

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But 76 has got his Back, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Reaper is a Grump, Reaper76 Week, Working Vacation, forced vacation, on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Reaper has a bad feeling about the mission Jack made him agree to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, not so great, I ran outta time on this one, but I will get at least a little something done for every day this week. I love my edge dads too much to do anything less.

Reaper paced back and forth impatiently, from one side of the transport ship to the other, muttering to himself the whole while. He was suspicious of the mission, with good cause, but it still wasn’t doing anyone any favors. He had only agreed to participate because Jack had decided he was going with or without his husband and he would be damned if he just sat back and let bad intel kill Jack. He sometimes hated how he would do anything for Jack fucking Morrison.

The wraith ignored Jack’s attempts to get him to sit down, to sit still. He was already coming along on this stupid mission, he didn’t need to be happy about it. None of the information at the briefing made sense to him, not really and yet for some reason Jack wasn’t perturbed. They could be flying into a trap and no one seemed to care. Was he just going crazy?

“You old men ready?” Hana’s voice called through their communicator. Gabriel was going to have a word with whoever’s bright idea it was to let her fly their transport for this mission. He grimaces when he notices Jack’s slight smile, he likes that Korean kid and Reaper will never understand why. “Drop off in five,”

Jack and Gabriel were dropped off together, in some blasted forest or something while the rest of the team had their own deployment locations. They quickly checked their equipment one last time before disembarking on their own. Gabriel simply followed Jack, grumbling all the while, not bothered at all by the lack of stealth that afforded them. It was when they approached a clearing holding a lonely large cabin that he figured out what was going on, and he was not happy.

“Calm down and come inside Gabe,”

“Jack, I cant believe you,” There was pain in Reaper’s voice. He could understand everyone else pulling something like this, even the few he kind of liked, but Jack wasn’t supposed to lie to him, not anymore.

“Have a little more faith in me, you’ll love this vacation,”

“So you decided this behind my back,” The words were spat with venom,

“Come on it’ll be great. First we relax for the night, then we get up to a nice big breakfast and some really expensive coffee,” Gabriel growled.

“I’m not being forced on a vacation Morrison,”

“Let me finish Gabe,” Jack was chiding him like he was a child, like he wasn’t the wronged party here. “After breakfast we check our equipment and hike about 4 miles east to the car I hid,” His fiance was wearing a shit eating grin now. “After that it's about a 9 hour drive til we get to our dinner reservations and the hotel we will stay at,”

“What kind of vacation is this mi amor?” Reaper cooed, his anger gone.

“The kind that you will love and will get the kids off my back,” Jack chuckled, reveling in his brilliant plan for a working vacation. “The next morning we will need about four hours to reach the small town of Dürnstein. I confirmed the presence of a relatively small Talon base there not too long ago. Once we get there we can handle it anyway you’d like Gabi and get back here before they know we were ever gone.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Gabriel practically pounced on Jack when they entered the cabin, the two of them collapsing on a large couch in the front room. Their mouths slam together with more force than necessary. Hands pull at the silver haired soldiers clothing.

“Slow down Gabe, we’ve got all night,” Arms struggled to keep his clothes on for the moment.

“Not enough time for everything I want to do to you cariño,” Jack knew there was nothing he could do when he saw that predatory grin on Reaper’s face. Well at least he wasn’t angry anymore. 

“Ok, but we’re not missing our dinner reservation,”


End file.
